Swapping Muppets
Why Swap? Not only does your Stage have All Muppets - they're All To Level 15! Once all Dressing Rooms are full, it's time to compare earnings and Swap some Muppets. Swapping Muppets'' can gain valuable income and experience in a number of ways:' *Swap for a higher '''Max Coins.' *Swap for a higher Rate. *Swap for a Special Edition's Digitizer Formula. *Swap for the joy of Mono-Muppet-Madness! Before Dismissing the last of a Muppet, check three things: *Are they another Muppet's Like? *Are they still required in HARV-E to Roll a Muppet? *Are they too cool for school? Example: Should I Swap Rowlf for Bloosman? If a player's Collection Times have, say, a 1 1/2 hour period, then in most cases it is prudent to swap the single-dressers like Rowlf for a 2 or 3 Dresser like Bloosman or Beaker on the Rooftop. Certainly check the Muppet's Rates first to see whether the actual income will increase, if that's the Goal. *For a fair comparison using Actual Rates, Muppets need to be adjusted to convey ''Income per '''Dressing Room per Minute. Calculating Rowlf's Actual Rate *Assume, in this case, a Collection Time of 1 1/2 hour. *'Level 15', 4 Rowlf earns a very respectable 187 but Maxes Out at only 3,050 . *So Rowlf's Actual Rate is his Max: 3,050 divided by 90 minutes. *34 per Dressing Room'' per Minute'. Calculating Bloosman's ''Actual Rate *Bring up the Bloosman to a modest Level 13. Again - 25% of the cost and 85% earnings of Level 15. See Leveling Up *A 4 Level 13 Bloosman earns 162 per minute and Maxes out in 1.4 hours at 13,780 *Since the Max-Out time is again less than the Collection Time, the Rate is the Max: 13,780 divided by 90 minutes '''''and by 2 Dressing Rooms. *The Actual Rate is 77 per Dressing Room'' per minute'. Who's Got the Higher Rate? Subtract Rowlf's ''Actual Rate from Bloosman's Actual Rate to find an increase of 43 per Dressing Room per Minute. There's Always a Catch... Ok. Swapped 2'''Rowlfs for Bloosman and gained 43 Rate ''per Dressing Room'. Where's the catch? It's Food and Time. Attaining Level 13 requires feeding about 41,000 Food per Dressing Room to Bloosman, at a cost of 410,000 , which has a pay-off time of about 9,320 minutes at +43 Coins per minute. That's 6 1/2 days of actual playing time. A player spends longer upgrading the The Ship's Dressing Rooms. Conclusion In the case of Rowlf versus Bloosman I find in favour of Bloosman. A week or two later, and the player is ahead 43 per Dressing Room per Minute from this single swap. If the Collection Times are more frequent, the situation may be reversed but the same type of calculations would hold. A Simple Alternative The simplest (though not always 100% accurate) way of comparing Muppets is to use the Ranking Muppets charts. Whether the comparison is Income or Max Coins, the numerically 'better' Muppets are higher on the list. Mm.slide.1.jpg Mm.slide.2.jpg Mm.slide.3.jpg Mm.slide.4.jpg Swapping for Muppet Man A new (as of October 2014) possibility for Swapping Muppets is to create a Muppet Man. In many ways, he is unique and requires a different way of comparison, for example: * 75 million Coins to purchase, which will require months, if not years, to earn back * Max of 518,400 Coins and Rate of 252 Coins; both at 4-Like Level 15. * Max-Out Time of 34 hours * Muppet Man takes up 5 Dressing Rooms * A cool new addition to the Muppet Theater's song that he 'Scratches' out Because Muppet Man does not Max out in 24 hours, his Rate is worth more Coins per day than it appears. A Total Daily Comparison is required because the Collection Time has no effect on the Income, so long as it is more often than every 34 hours. Start by calculating the '''''income per day of Muppet Man. In general, income per day is found by multiplying Rate by 1,440 minutes. For example: take 10 Dressing Rooms (and assume 4 Likes and Level-15), over the course of a day, and compare with the Muppet Theater's categorically highest earners: Jax Strumley and Floyd. (Although you can do this comparison with any Muppet.) Muppet Theater Stats Using a day's total for Muppet Man; this chart solves for the time required for these Muppet to reach the same total. 4-Like, Level 15, 10 Dressing Room, Muppet Comparison The time required for each Muppet to equal the daily earnings of Muppet Man is actually better in theory, but one further metric must be taken into consideration - the Max Out Time. While Jax Strumley earns the same amount as Muppet Man in 20 hours, the player would need to collect coins every 1 3/4 hours. Floyd would earn more than Muppet Man after 11 hours - but only if collections were made on the half-hour. Even spreading it out, Floyd's Max of 3,660 Coins would require 20 Collections in the course of a day to equal Muppet Man's income. So while it's possible to beat Muppet Man with short term determination, over the long term Muppet Man ensures a regular, daily high income. And The Catch Is? As before, the consequence to Swapping Muppets is the cost. The initial charge is 75 Million Coins, and a further 26.2 million (2,621,280 Food) if bringing Muppet Man to Level 15. That extraordinary total is 101.2 Million Coins per Muppet Man. Let's assume that you trade 2 Muppet Man for 5 Jax Strumley, and that the player is collecting for the equivalent of twelve hours a day. (Remember that Muppet Man still earns for the full 24 hours.) The increase gained by Swapping Muppets - over and above what would have been earned by Jax Strumley - is estimated as follows: Increase in Coins with 12 hours of Collection Cost Divided By Increase = 202.4 Million / 297,260 = 681 days! So, the cost to replace 5 Jax Strumley's with 2 Muppet Man where the player collects regularly would take almost 2 years of regular gameplay to come out ahead! A slightly different outcome is achieved by players that collect only twice a day - meaning that Jax Strumley provides only 2 Max Coins (13,420), as follows: Increase in Coins with 2 Daily Collections Cost Divided by Increase = 202.4 Million / 591,560 = 342 Days! Even where the coin collections are only twice a day, the length of time it takes before making a profit on the deal is just slightly less than a year. Of course, the cheaper the Muppet that are Swapped; the sooner Muppet Man will yield a profit. Even placing Muppet Man in previously unoccupied Dressing Rooms (and does anyone still have empty Dressing Rooms?) it would still take 279 days to pay off the cost of a Level 15 Muppet Man. The only way to cut down on the time it takes to pay off Muppet Man is to limit his Level to, perhaps, Level 13, where his cost (including Food) has dropped to 81.5 Million Coins and his Rate is still high at 218 Coins - meaning that you'll have "paid off" Muppet Man in only 260 days. Any enterprising players out there that remember how to maximize an equation - what Level should you raise Muppet Man to, in order to pay off his purchase and Food the fastest? the [[Food] link to see his costs.] A Mupportgage?? Looking past the economics, Muppet Man is the first real change in the game for some time. He's fun, and employs most of the elements of the game. What he isn't, is a short term way of earning Coins. So save up your Coins and Food, and build up a cast of high-earners before "Cue-ing" in Muppet Man - you'll be paying him off for years to come. =Muppet Formulae Chart= In order to create the simplest route, or quickest route, or cheapest route; a chart of the Muppet formula is an invaluable resource. For example, Snowth is needed for Gonzo and Mahna Mahna, and its related Muppets - Big Mo and Rats - combine to create Zoot. Once these combinations are rolled in HARV-E then they can be Cued-in to Muppet Man, freeing valuable Dressing Room space. Category:Strategies